dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Bel
Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV generally referred to as Baby Bel, is an infant Demon who is the son of Beelzebub IIIand Iris. He is first sent to the Human World by his father so that he will be able to destroy humanity; during this mission, he becomes the adoptive son of the human Tatsumi Oga. He is the secondary main character of the Beelzebub ''series. Baby Bel is once part of the Dimensional Heroes. He is currently a member of the Heroes Coalition and is a part of the Triumph Division. '''Appearance' Baby Bel has green hair and green eyes with a yellow pacifier in his mouth. Being a baby, he is naked most of the time. Personality Baby Beel is very easily impressed, especially by strong people since he himself is still weak and loses to other babies as well as to cats. On the other hand he is not the smartest one out there and tries to force his way through the most simple problems. It is also shown that he is afraid of insects. He often displays a fondness for things that might frighten "normal" babies, such as violence, exposed muscle tissue (on an anatomy model), heavy metal music, and demonic toys. He also despises clothes as he is usually seen naked and he tried to remove his clothes (specially his pants) when he accidentally got inside Oga's body (with Oga in his). Baby Beel used to be a crybaby who used to cry and shock Oga all the time, but as the time goes on he gradually becomes braver to a point where he is now rarely seen crying at all. This is due to Oga's continuous teachings about what it is to be a man and a Demon Lord. Despite having his own sense of pride and power, Baby Beel can be very shy around girls who are around his age, most notably Futaba Kanzaki and Chiyo Aiba. He tends to listen and follow the two out of apparent fear, perhaps intimidation of them. When around either of the two, he has even demonstrated embarrassment at the fact that he's always nude around them, something that generally doesn't bother him in the slightest. Abilities ' '''Electrocution '- When Baby Be'el is caused to cry for one of various reasons, for example Oga being in danger, it fries everything in a certain range depending on how loud he cries. Generally the energy used is higher than that of a 12.000,000 Volt stun baton Himekawa of the Touhoushinki uses against Oga in chapter 9. Initially, if Beelzebub was more than 15 meters away from Oga, the electric shock would reach a fatal level (for Oga). Due to their new-found trust, this distance has increased by 3 meters. Recently, Be'el has shown the ability to control his lightning and shoot it with enough power to defeat an ordinary demon. 'Hidden Potential '- While training with Saotome Zenjuro, a radio was used that made a "shadow" of Be'el. This shadow supposedly embodies the potential of its subject, and, as it was able to easily strike Oga into a boulder and crush that boulder, Be'el is hinted to have a large amount of fighting potential. Later, when Be'el and Oga switch bodies, Oga is seen defeating numerous delinquents using Be'el's body, implying that Be'el already has great fighting prowess but doesn't know how to control his strength. 'Super Milk Time '- It is revealed by Oga that he is not the only one getting stronger and that Be'el also receives a large power boost when they use Super Milk Time and they also fused after using the "Super Milk Time". At 30 CC, he was able to block the axe of Basilisk, one of the Pillar Heads, and at 80 CC, he was able to shatter the axe. Super Milk Time is a time limited technique. '''Trivia * Aoi is the only person Baby Beel hasn't shocked whenever he is crying. * Baby Bel is currently 2 years and 9 months old. * Baby Bel is arguably the youngest member of the Heroes Coalition. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Dimensional Heroes Category:Demons